


Hello, long time no see.

by Sofasoap



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Coming of Age, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mozu I love our peasant queen, My First Work in This Fandom, Revelations, Sakura has long hair and all grown up, Some Swearing, VERY Out of Character, still shy little tomato, xander and Leo behave like teenager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofasoap/pseuds/Sofasoap
Summary: "In which Sakura and Mozu are All Grown Up and Leo and Xander make utter fools of themselves"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story stemmed out of boredom, when you have absolutely nothing to do... You let your brain go wild.  
> I have to thank all the lovely LeoSaku and Xanmozu supporters on Discord server for reading it first and giving me ideas. I had fun writing it!  
> beware of sometimes out of character behaviour ( especially from Xander and Leo )  
> Credit goes to Rapis-Razuri for the story summary and SakiaLumei for the artwork that inspired me to write more. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, or any blabbering. I am not a regular writer, just want to share my love and joy of leo/Sakura and Xander/Mozu fluff.

Leo was bored out of his mind.  
Blue sky… the hot sun… rocks..rocks.. more green bushes…

They were invited by King Ryouma personally to celebrate Princess Sakura's coming of age ceremony , also to celebrate anniversary of end of the terrible war between two countries. Leo was reluctant to go , He's never good with diplomatic missions, rather be in company of his books from the library than people. But Xander insisted for him to come along this time , much to his dismay. Elise whinged and whined that she didn't get to tag along this time round, Xander gently reminds her that someone got to stay behind with Camilla and look after the Castle and other country affairs while they are away. 

" We are nearly there , I can see the welcoming party now. " Xander's voice broke Leo out of his self-pitying thoughts, he looked up and indeed he could see a small group of people standing right in front of the gate of Shirasagi Castle.  
Well, here we go... , Thought Leo. Last time Leo was here was four years ago, just after the war had ended. Both countries been busy with reconstruction and Rehabilitation of each perspective country. Xander , Elise and Camilla been back to Hoshido quite few times in between for trade deals and coronation of Ryouma ascending to the throne. Leo had always stayed behind, reluctant to get involve too much in politics. Xander had insisted this time, citing academic and cultural exchange, and lured Leo with promises of Ryouma has granted them special permission to access the Hoshido royal archive. Curiosity of knowledge won and Leo finally agreed to go.  
Once they arrived at the castle gate, both of dismount from their horse. A beautiful noble lady with elegant kimono approached them, behind her was two familiar faces, the royal retainers, Hana and Subaki.

" Welcome to Hoshido, King Xander , I trust your journey was uneventful? "  
As Xander reply to the lady's greeting , shock of revelation struck Leo as he realise who the young noble lady was. This is Princess Sakura, whom he hasn't seen since end of war. She's grown bit taller, hair slightly longer, those delicate cherry lip and the beautiful eyes....  
" Greetings Prince Leo, Long time no see, How have you been?" Sakura turned to Leo and asked, Leo realise his mouth was gap open and staring, stumbled to reply  
" Pretty g.. Pretty good , Princess Sakura. " Leo cursed himself with such an unintelligent reply.  
" I hope you will both enjoy the stay , my servants will lead you to the guest quarter , please do not hesitate and ask if you need anything. ". Sakura took a deep bow. As she straighten up again, she gave Leo a shy smile and motion them to follow.  
Xander looked at Leo, tried to suppress a laugh and came out as a snort. Leo turned to his brother and gave him a evil look as if to tell him to shut up. Xander chuckled and shook his head and kept walking.

 

The group pass through the Royal Garden middle of the castle ground, Xander spotted a familiar brown hair girl with two pony tails and flower accessories decorating her head. She stood up, with bunch of flowers in her arm. As she spotted the royal entourage, she gave them a big wave, ran up and greeted Xander with great enthusiasm.  
" Hello Xand... I mean King Xander!!! oh and Prince Leo too, are you guys here for the celebrations?” Mozu’s eyes was glittering with excitement as she blabber on.“Oh dear, I better go , I have to deliver this flower to the great hall before it wilts! See you around! "  
" Hello Mo... zu.. ah.. she's.. gone.. " Xander blushed and muttered as Mozu dashed off like wind and disappeared around the corner with her basketful of flowers. Leo frowned and puzzled at the strange exchange but decided to keep his thought to himself.

 

Finally they arrived in the guest quarter , Xander dismissed the servants and retainers, leaving the siblings alone in thought. Leo look at Xander, noticing him staring at him, as if wanting to say something. Leo was the first to break the silence  
" Xander.. are you.. ?"  
" hmm? Oh you mean..Yes.. well.. Yes I think.. " Xander paused for a second, " you..? "  
" Um. I... don't know.. "

This is going to be an interesting stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our King and Prince are deep in their own thoughts and dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are, chapter two!  
> Thank you everyone who kudo's and reviewed the last chapter, it really gives me a lot of joy :) 
> 
> for anyone who's interested ( and over the legal age limit ) There is a what I call Chapter 1.5, smutty version of first half of this chapter. I published it separately just incase people accidently click on it. * cough* OLIVEYOU* COUGH*

Leo slowly stroll through the Hoshidan garden under the beautiful night sky. It is so different to Nohrian garden. So much more lushes, so much more colour.  
A huge cherry blossom tree standing proud and tall in middle of the garden, full moon shining down, and leo notice a person's presence under the tree. Slight breeze blows through, scattering petals around the mysterious figure.  
The figure turned around, reveal to be Princess Sakura, wearing a simple red flowery patterned yukata. Leo was mesmerised by her beauty, for second time today. Slowly walking towards her, Leo can feel his whole body tensing up, getting nervous.

 

" Prince Leo, " Smiled Sakura, holding out her hand. " I have missed you.. "

 

Leo looked at her hand, paused for a sec before holding out his own and took hold of it. As he does, he notice himself shaking slightly. _Shaking? why is he shaking?_ Taking a step closer, he look down at her, into her eyes, " Princess... I , Um. . " He got to admit, he haven't really thought much about her the last four years, only image of her was the shy little princess stutters every time they hold a conversation. Now, she's so different, speaking confidently, with more grace, more grown up. 

 

“ My birthday is coming up in few days time, as you know, twenty years old has significance in Hoshido.. “ She blushed and look down to the ground. “ Ryouma Nii-san said quite a few noble has already starting to seek my hand in marriage..” She bit her lip, and look back up towards Leo. “ But I only want you..I love you , Prince Leo. “ 

 

Leo’s mind went blank. Did he hear her right? Before he knows, his body was moving on its own accord, leaning down on her slightly. Moving his hand onto her face, slightly caressing it before their lip meets. Oh these sweet lips, he had wondered how they taste as they met earlier on that day in front of the Castle. Her eyes fluttered close, her arms moving up towards his shoulder, and circle around his neck. He deepened the kiss, slightly his tongue across her lower lip. 

 

How he wish this moment will never cease…

 

“MY LORD!! PRINCE LEO! Wake up! Are you ok?!?”

Leo’s eyes shot open, panting hard. Odin was looking down at him, expression full of concern.

Leo looked around , he was still in his room, in the guest suite of Shirasagi Castle.  
It was all a dream, _oh gosh_ , he realised, he had a dream about Princess Sakura, she declaring her love to him. His closed his eyes again and groaned into his hand. Oh why in the hell he had such a dream about her?.. And kissed her in the dream!

“ My lord, are you hurt? You were moaning out so loud! Are you in pain? Did the treacherous Hoshidan poisoned you? I knew I should have tested out the food for you! I, Odin Dark, will avenge for you and…”

“ Odin, I am fine.. I just...I just had a nightmare,” A very sweet nightmare, he thought. “ that’s all. Don’t fuss over me.”

“ Are you sure? Do you want a healer to check over you?” Odin still not satisfied by his lord’s answer.

“ I am sure.. if you can bring me some water please it will be most helpful.” Leo sat up fully from his futon, cracking his back a bit. Gosh, How does Hoshidan sleep on this all the time?

Light starting to shine through the paper sliding door, dawn must be approaching. Odin stood up, heading towards the kitchen to grab water. he stopped for a sec and turned towards Leo again, “ oh, please don’t forget, King Ryouma and his sibling had invited you and King Xander to join then for breakfast this morning. I will make sure no poison nor dark magic will get into your food!” Odin declared before closing the sliding door and went off.

Leo froze, he had totally forgot about it. How is he going to face Sakura , not thinking about the dream and keeping a straight face?

Crap.  
____________________________________________________

 

" Prince Leo, are you alright? You are bright red.. "  
Leo jumped slightly, didn't realise Sakura had sat down beside him while he zoned out.

" I.. I am, never been better! " Leo averted his eyes away from the princess as he replied.  
Sakura tiled her head to the side, frowning slightly. Lifting her hand, she moved it towards his forehead " Are you sure? you look like you are on a high fever.. Would you like me to examine you ? "

" NO!!! " Leo shouted out, backing away from her. Then realise how much attention he was drawing. Takumi eyeing him suspiciously, both kings stopped their conversation and turned their heard towards the couple. " I mean, I am fine, I didn't have a good sleep last night, Please, don't worry about me."

Look of hurt appeared in Sakura's eyes, she nodded her head and said nothing more.  
_Well done Leo_ he thought. _Way to go to make things even more awkward_  
Xander glared at him, now how is he going to explain this to his older brother?  
_____________________________________________________

 

Xander stopped his conversation with Ryouma, turning to see what the commotion was about. He gave Leo a stern look as he realise his younger brother was making a fool of himself. Leo gave him an apologetic look, and turned his head down in shame as the servants started serving breakfast. He sighed, never expect Leo to be behaving like an immature teenager. Was it wrong of him insisting him to come along this time?

Shaking his head, he look down at his breakfast as it was being served, noticing a little white flower beside his bowl of soup. As the servant sat down more plates of food, she bowed slightly to Xander and informed the King , Lady Mozu was chef today, and she had especially made the soup for him. 

 

Xander pick up the soup, and took a small sip. His eye widen with surprise, remembering the taste. This was the same soup she made those years ago, when the war was still raging. Mozu mention this was the special soup her mother use to make, and the joy on her face she when Xander told her he would love to have it again if he had the chance, and she promised him to make it for him once the war was over. 

But he never had the chance after the war to catch up with her again. He briefly overheard Sakura mentioned during his last visit, Mozu had been busy running around the country, from village to village, as she was personally assigned by Ryouma as part of the special recovery group due to her extensive knowledge in agriculture and cooking, making her an invaluable help with the recovery effort. 

He missed her, but he didn’t realise how much he misses her until end of the war when they went back to their perspective country. They use to talk a lot and keep each other company at end of the day, with her talking about how they use to live before her village was destroyed, him talking about rare moment of his childhood before the concubine war tore him and other siblings apart. Xander smiled fondly with the memory.  
His frustration grew when some of the Nohrian nobles started to hint or push their own daughters into the King’s arm ( LITERALLY ). The bolder ones even advised the King should consider producing heirs, to continue on the bloodline with PURE Nohrian and upheld the tradition. Tradition? Of what? Having tons of concubines and watching the children slaughtering each other? Thats when he mind wondered back to Mozu, her down to earth and genuine attitude versus the pretentious and bitchy noble ladies, smothering up to him, competing for his favour. Mozu will make a way better Queen then all of them, supporting him by his side no matter what.. 

His mind snapped back to reality as King Ryouma started talking about the point of discussion for the afternoon meeting.  
“ I have asked Lady Mozu to join us for the afternoon meeting, I remember you mention last time Nohr will need more help with agriculture and growing crops in harsher condition, I cannot think of better candidate then Mozu.”  
Xander thanked Ryouma for his consideration, while keeping a straight face. Inside, his heart was leaping, but the joy only lasted for few second. A prince could love a commoner, but would the commoner accept a prince’s love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know the Hoshidan cultures are mostly based on Japanese culture.. I do know the coming of age is usually celebrated in January , of the year the person turn twenty. But hey, for the purpose of story.. please just pretend its celebrated on the birthday. 
> 
> any reviews, contructive or blabbering, are all welcome! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> well, there might be , or might not be another chapter, lots of wild ideas running through my head, might write it down one day when I am bored again.


End file.
